Hallelujah
by okanechan
Summary: Songfic, lemon - after the Sorceress Wars, Seifer's feeling sorry for himself and Squall comes by to reassure him...
1. Default Chapter

Hallelujah - by okanechan 

  
Original _Hallelujah_ lyrics by Rufus Wainright. I changed some of the lyrics to fit the game's storyline. These wil be in **_bold italics._**

  


* * *

Seifer felt like shit. This was a completely normal thing to occur, considering he had just come out of Ultimecia's control and was able to think for himself for the first time in a while. He betrayed the only friends he had: Fujin, Raijin, Zell, and especially Squall. It was not apparent to everyone, but Seifer and Squall were not enemies, or even friends; it went deeper than that. 

  
After the Time Compression fiasco, he hung out with his "posse" for a bit, but he realized that they weren't as close as they used to be. He went to the only place he could think of where he wouldn't be harassed, Edea's orphanage. 

  
As he walked into the main hall, he noticed that the piano was still there, and in relatively good condition. "Miraculous," he thought. After all these years, the piano was still in tune. He sat on the bench, not caring about the dust that would end up on his trenchcoat. Seifer tested a couple of chords, and then inspiration struck. 

  
He began to play a simple song in the simplest of keys, C major. The words just poured out of him as if inspired by Hyne herself, or maybe something even more powerful, the sadness of a love no longer requited. 

  
_I've heard there was A secret chord That David played, and It pleased **Great Hyne** But you don't really care For music, do you?_

  
During the orphanage days, Squall and the others would vacillate from taunting to words of awe the few times he was allowed to touch the ivory and ebony keys. 

  
_It goes like this: The fourth, the fifth The minor fall, the major lift_

  
He went into a crescendo while his chords moved higher up the scale. 

  
_The baffled king Composing Hallelujah Hallelujah, Hallelujah Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

  
_Your faith was strong But you needed proof_

  
Seifer remembered a conversation with Squall. "Squall? Do you believe in love?" 

"Yes, but not for me." 

"Why not? Everyone deserves love, right?" 

"Whatever." 

  
_You saw her **dancing You were aloof** Her beauty and the Moonlight overthrew you_

  
Seifer and Rinoa were friends. Sure, they kissed a couple of times, but it only proved to Seifer one thing: Squall was the only one for him. 

  
_She tied you to a kitchen chair She broke your throne And she cut your hair And from your lips She drew the Hallelujah_

  
Everyone on the planet saw the video feed from the first transmission of the Ragnarok. It had been in space for 17 years; it was a momentous occasion not only for Esthar, but the entire world. One would have to be an idiot not to realize that Squall and Rinoa were in love. 

  
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

  
**_I know_** I've been here before I know this room I've walked this floor I used to live alone Before I knew you 

  
Before his parents died, Seifer was lonely. His parents were archaeologists, travelling to the most remote regions of the planet. There was often nobody else his age for miles. 

  
_I've seen your flag On the marble arch Love is not a victory march It's a cold and It's a broken Hallelujah _

  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah Hallelujah, Hallelujah 

  
Seifer was at the Garden during the celebration. Nobody noticed; they were having so much fun congratulating Commander Leonheart, with Rinoa proudly by his side. 

  
_There was a time You let me know What's really going on below But now you never show It to me, do you?_

  
Squall and Seifer never used to keep any secrets. Seifer wondered if Squall would ever tell Rinoa the truth about his relationship with the Sorceress' Knight. 

  
_I remember when I moved in, you The holy dark Was moving too And every breath we drew Was Hallelujah Hallelujah, Hallelujah Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

  
Wistfully, Seifer remembered the times he and Squall had made love. Even then, Seifer knew that he could never experience something that intense with anybody else. 

  
_Maybe **Hyne is there** above And all I ever Learned from love Was how to shoot At someone Who outdrew you_

  
Seifer really didn't want to merge Rinoa with Adel, but somehow, Ultimecia drew on his feelings of jealousy. He was smirking when they merged. He honestly thought that with Rinoa as an evil sorceress, he and Squall could be together, not only as lovers, but as knights in battle. 

  
_It's not a cry You can hear at night It's not somebody Who's seen the light It's a cold and It's a broken Hallelujah_

  
Tears splashed the ivory keys. His fingers slipped for a split second, causing him to play a wrong note. He no longer cared. He was suicidal. He wanted to do nothing but play this repetitive set of chords until he wasted away. Once again, Seifer had failed. He failed the SeeD exams. He failed to help Rinoa. He failed to win back Squall. What's the point of living if you'll never succeed? 

  
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

  
Seifer was so absorbed in his self-pity that he never noticed the man who was watching him play. He couldn't take it anymore; he couldn't see his friend, his former lover, in such a sad state. Squall walked over to the piano and placed a hand on Seifer's shoulder. 

  
He turned his head, never ceasing to play, but a smile lit his face as he saw that Squall's face did not show hatred. His eyes were understanding. He had been lonely as well. 

  
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

* * *

proceed to chapter 2 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: This is a yaoi fic, in case you didn't notice in the previous chapter. If the thought of two bishounen going at it repulses you, it's probably a good idea for you to not read this chapter. Change in point-of-view. Yeah, I know the first chapter was third person omnicient, but this chapter's in Squall's point-of-view. I may even consider changing Chapter 1 to Seifer's point-of-view; it doesn't make too much of a difference either way. There's lots of internal monologue in this chapter, and not much dialogue. Citrus ahead! Enjoy!   
  
  
  
As I near the orphanage, I hear the piano. The song is simple, but it seemed to radiate cries of loss and entrapment in its repetitive melody. The notes would rise hopefully, only to be brought down to reality in a sudden drop.   
  
It's just like Seifer's hopes and dreams. He has to be the one playing; he used to play that song constantly when we lived here.   
  
I enter the main hall and there he is, hunched over the piano, playing as if his life depended on it. All I can think of is how I had to see him, to touch him, to tell him what happened, how I really feel, but I've never been good with words.   
  
Now Seifer's smiling at me. When the hell did I get this close to him? I don't even remember touching him, but my hand is on his shoulder. I don't know what to say, or to be more precise, I don't know what to say first. I don't know how to put it into words.   
  
He tells me, "Stop overanalyzing and just say it already," with a voice raspy from disuse. It's funny; they call me the "Snow Lion of Balamb," for my supposed lack of emotions, but Seifer could always read me like an open book. Why is that?   
  
Now he's smirking at me. It's only a shadow of his usual arrogant smirk, but I still have this overwhelming temptation to wipe it off his face. I decide to kill two birds with one stone by lowering my lips to his.   
  
Hyne, how could I have ever considered giving this up to be with Rinoa? I must have been possessed or something... Oh, yeah. I was possessed. I think Seifer figured I was retreating into internal monologue again, because he's starting to nibble and lick my lower lip.   
  
Hyne.   
  
I want to tell him about what happened, how I fought him against my will, that I still love him, and that I left Garden to stay with him, but every time I try to pull away, he pulls me back toward him and finds yet another way to make me incapable of thought. His lips make an intoxicating trail toward my ear and his tongue starts to caress my earring. I can't help but moan in delight.   
  
The piano bench isn't quite roomy enough for two. I finally manage to pull out of his grasp to lead him to the nearest bed. As I lie down, I realize this had to be the bed Seifer's been using; the sheets are unkempt, and they smell like he does.   
  
I beckon for him to lie down beside me; he's done too much work so far. I need to see him totally lost in pleasure. I would have killed for another chance to see the look on his face when he's about to come; in fact, I had to threaten to kill Quistis in order to come out here. Seifer's removing my shirt; can't have him trying to take control again, can we? I give him a tiny kiss on the lips while working on removing his shirt. Unlike me, he doesn't wear any belts, so his pants come off easily. He's staring at me, wondering what I'm going to do next...I give him an evil smirk as I lower my head so I can remove his boxers with my teeth, making sure that my lips brush his erection on the way down. I hear him gasp in surprised pleasure while he raises his hips in an attempt to prolong the contact. Sorry, Seifer. I want us to take our time; there's so much I need to show you. Unfortunately, sliding the boxers down his legs is harder than I anticipated, so I finish removing them as quickly as possible with my hands. I slowly lick and nibble my way up his body, purposefully ignoring his groin, until I reach his lips. I can feel his patience grow thinner while my tongue duels with his. While his hands are busy with removing my clothes, he growls, "why must you wear so many damned belts?"   
  
This time, I know that my mask of indifference can't come up in time. He can see right through it anyway. "I thought you liked them," I reply. Damn, my voice sounds so unsure, so childish. "Love," he says, pausing to lick that sensitive spot beneath my ear. "You look," he continues, while kissing my neck. "So." He places another kiss. "Fucking." He kisses my jaw. "Hot in them," he breathes just before kissing me deeply. "But, they're such a bitch to remove," he exclaims as he loosens the final belt. He doesn't even bother pulling my pants all the way down before he caresses my ass and suddenly, I feel his mouth envelop me.   
  
Hyne, this is not what I had planned on. He's never done this to me before, after all. I usually suck him off before penetrating him. As much as it pains me, I have to stop him. If not, it'll ruin the element of surprise. Shit, I have to get up to get some kind of lube. Seifer threw my jacket across the room. I quickly search my pockets, trying to find what would be most suitable. The first thing I find is a Hero. They're really hard to get, but then again, I have about 90 of them left, and Seifer is definitely worth it. I take two, just in case, and quickly return to him.   
  
I straddle him as I open the first bottle, spilling the contents onto my hand. I stick one finger inside him, then add another as he gets more comfortable. He doesn't suspect a thing, but he asks, "What did you use?"   
  
"Hero," I reply.   
  
"Kinky..."   
  
As his eyes close in ecstasy, I quickly use my other hand on myself. Then I quickly lower myself onto him. Yes, the look of surprise on his face was definitely worth it. I know that he's always been the receiver; he's never known the feeling of being surrounded. Then again, this is a new experience for me as well. It's a bit awkward at first, but there's no pain; the hero ensured that. I moved my hips up and down, unsure of which was more enjoyable, feeling him inside me, or seeing his face in such rapture. I'm fighting to keep my eyes open; I want to see him, but the pleasure...it finally defeats my mind, but I force my eyes open again as I come, sensing that he's not far off by the increasing volume of his moans.   
  
Suddenly, his hands are on my hips, stilling me. Just as I begin to wonder what is wrong, he turns us over and begins thrusting wildly. God, it's so beautiful to see him lose control. A little bit later, I feel him tense up as he comes inside me. As he slowly pulls out of me, he asks, "What the hell brought that on?"   
  
I shrug. I'm not really sure, actually. It's the first time I ever trusted anyone enough to enter me. I tell him so as he wraps himself around me.   
  
"Don't let me leave you again," he whispers.   
  
"Of course, I love you too much to let you go," I reply, right before falling into a blissful sleep. 


End file.
